


Untitled

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Ship or Die Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in a strange room, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DocRoesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/gifts).



> I couldn't think of a title for this. This was suppose to have more porn in it but I wanted to get it done and over with so I could work on these 2 other projects I have in mind. Maybe I'll add more when I have the time. 
> 
> This is for the challenge I have going with DocRoesgirl. Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Sam woke with a small groan. He felt groggy and everything was blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed his face, trying to clear his head. As his sight started clearing he looked around and realized he wasn't in the motel room him and Dean were staying at. He sat up quickly and regretted it immediately as he felt dizzy and the room spinned for a few moments. As he sat there he realized he was naked.

Finally the room stopped spinning and his head was clear. He looked around but couldn't see anything past the bed he was currently sitting on, the room around him was dark except for the bed. He had no clue where he was and couldn't even remember coming here. The last thing he could remember was sitting in the motel room doing research then Dean walked in from a store run and the room was suddenly filled with a high pitched noise and everything was black. Next thing he knew, he woke up in this strange room.

He had also been dressed before he woke up here too. 

He heard a door open and shut and immediately went on alert, ready to fight whatever or whoever walked in. He had expected to see some demon or even an angel walk in, what he didn't expect, was Lucifer. And, he was naked. Out of all the things he expected to walk in, this was the last thing.

"Sam" Lucifer smiled but it was a cold smile and Sam felt a shiver go up his spine. "So nice of you to join me" Sam glared at the former archangel but still felt a little fear. "What did you to Dean? And where am I?" He shivered again when Lucifer chuckled. "You're in my secret hideaway and Dean is fine, you should be more worried about yourself"

He flinched when Lucifer started caressing his cheek. The devil smiled that cold smile down at him as he ran his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. "I'm still not going to say yes" Sam mumbled against the thumb. "You will, I know you will but today, I just want to have a little fun" Lucifer moved so his dick was directly in front of Sam's face. "Suck and don't try pretending you don't want too, I know you Sam Winchester" He tilted his head to the side then added in a quiet voice. "You can't hide anything from me"

Sam tried resisting but he knew Lucifer was right. He didn't like to admit it but he was, he just hoped Dean never found out. Sam opened his mouth and watched as Lucifer grinned before his dick slide into the hunter's mouth.

Sam let out a small moan before he could stop himself and started moving his head. He felt Lucifer's hand move to the back of his head and bury his fingers in Sam's hair. The hunter started running tongue along Lucifer's dick, hollowing his cheeks as he moved.

Sam felt shame that he was enjoying this, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before. He had no feelings for Lucifer beyond hate but he still lusted after him. He didn't know why he felt this way, he tried to ignore to it normally unless he was alone and in the shower.

He felt Lucifer starting to thrust into his mouth, he moaned around the flesh in his mouth. He didn't have to look up to know Lucifer had a smirk on his face, but he did anyway.

The former archangel smirked down at him as he continued to thrust into the hunter's mouth, if it was for the slight flush on his vessel's cheeks, Sam would believe he wasn't enjoying this.

"You do look so pretty around my vessel's cock Sam, such a shame I won't be able to see this image again after I take your body"

Lucifer's thrusts picked up and Sam started gagging, he could feel saliva falling down the sides of his mouth as he tried to keep himself from choking. Suddenly, he heard a small groan from above him as his mouth was filled with come. He tried swallowing but most of it ran out of his mouth and along his chin. 

Lucifer removed his dick from the hunters mouth and smiled that cold smile that kept sending shivers down Sam's spine. "Cum falling out of your mouth, cheeks red and flushed, eyes glazed over, you are very pretty for a human Sam Winchester"

He pushed at Sam's shoulder so the huge man fell back on the bed as Lucifer crawled on top of him. "It'll be a pity when I take your body as my vessel, I won't be able to have this kind of fun with you again" Sam opened his mouth to speak but all that came was moan as he felt the former archangel's finger tease his entrance.

"I have big plans for you Sam Winchester, but for now, we won't worry about that" The rest of Sam's time in the room was spent moaning and begging as Lucifer fucked him numerous times.

Later after he had been returned to the motel, he found out he been gone an entire day. Dean looked him over for any kind of cuts or bruises and asked where he had been. "Lucifer got a hold of me but all he did was taunt me" He didn't go into any more details and let Dean believe Lucifer was trying to mess with them.

Sam would make sure Dean, never found out what really happened.


End file.
